Heads Over Heels with Love
by Genuinely-Unique
Summary: Ichigo's life has always been the same- get to school, sleep in class, go home, hang with friends, do chores, sleep, and repeat. But when a handsome blond appears in her dreams, something changes. IchigoxRyou, Masaya bashing. Chapter 1 redone.
1. First Time Encounters

**Heads Over Heels with Love**

_**PLEASE READ**_

**EDIT- 04/07/2011**

This chapter is the edited version- I've changed everything except, of course, the 'plot' of the chapter. Even the people who have read the other chapter one already, please read this again! There's a little AN at the bottom too.

Also, I erased the dialogue of Ryou and Ichigo here, because it was irritating me. Do you still want one?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

No matter how much I want to. And I do not own Ryou's pretty... blue... eyes...

* * *

**-Helloyou! MynameisLINE-**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Time Encounters**

_She runs forward in the black oblivion__ with no destination__, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, until-_

_A bright blue light. It is another person. A boy. _

_No, a man. He is the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen. His hair is sleek and blond, and he has light blue eyes. He has a cool, __serious __demeanor, with a face of some Western ethnicity and a slightly muscular build. He looks to be around 18 years old, but his eyes... his eyes... all his pain and his suffering, she could see it all in his pretty, soulful eyes._

(She feels an odd fluttering in her stomach and her heart gives a violent lurch. She's experienced this before, she knows what it is.)

(She is falling in love. But she can't let this happen, she won't let herself fall any deeper into that black, bottomless hole.)

_The girl realizes that she is naked. Surprisingly, she stays calm. She instinctively knows no one can see her._

_The scene around the girl and the blond man begins to change. He morphs into a much younger, more carefree version of himself, although there is still a wiser-than-his-years look to him. The girl absently mindedly wonders how he looked as an infant. _

_And there is another person too, a tall, lean, young adult, with long brown hair tied neatly into a low ponytail and a kind face. The older teen and the blond, now a child, are in the courtyard of an elementary school, walking towards a red sports car. The girl watches them as they drive away from the school, unaware of their extra passenger._

_The little boy then notices smoke over a forest far away, enough to be merely a stretch of green on the horizon. The brown haired teen drives faster. As they get closer to the smoke, the road leads through the forest, which finally ends and reveals the burning frame of what used to be a beautiful Victorian mansion. The sky is now a bloody red. _

_The boy yells and leaps out of the car. The brunette runs out after him, grabbing the boy and hugging him tightly to stop him from running into the fire. The teen, himself barely an adult, holds the younger boy close, keeping the boy from trying to save his mother and father when it was obvious the blond child would die. A seemingly endless stream of tears trickles down the little boy's cheeks, while he struggles and screams words in another language that the girl, still calmly watching, cannot understand. _

_A hideous creature, somewhat resembling a human woman, rises out of the fire, and both males seem to know what it is. The older man stiffens and the young blond screams at it, perhaps swearing revenge, and says two other words that sound like "chimera animal". _

_The monster pays no attention to the two figures that stand in front of the burning house and flies up into the darkened sky, becoming smaller and smaller until it is completely out of sight_.

******-Helloyou! MynameisLINE-**  


The red haired girl shot up in bed. A shriek erupted from the seemingly ordinary house as the girl stared at her alarm clock.

"KYAAA! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

She gave no more thought to her dream as the redhead speedily got ready for school. She hopped up and down to keep balance while getting her socks on, roughly brushing her hair into two pigtails, brushed her teeth, jumped into her uniform and near flying down the stairs. The redheaded girl grabbed her lunch and a piece of toast from her mother ("Himombyemom!") ("Have a good day honey!") as she raced out of the house.

_This is tiring_, she thought as she sped down the street, _why do I wake up late for school _every_ day? _

**At least you don't have to do this tomorrow; today is Friday.**

The young girl nodded and smiled._ That's true. FRIDAY!_

The redhead, like every other day, miraculously arrived on time for school and found her friends Miwa, a pretty girl with large doe-like grey eyes and very short brown hair, and Moe, a cute blonde with big red eyes, standing on either side of her cubby.

"Hey you two!" She called out, nearly crashing into them as she reached into her cubby and quickly changed her outdoor shoes for her indoor ones.

"Hi Ichigo," Miwa grinned. Ichigo stood up and the three friends walked to their classroom. "Close again! I'm glad you're not late, but really, you should come earlier, even if it's just to see the look on sensei's face!"

"Yeah Ichigo," Moe giggled, "That would be really funny."

Ichigo pouted. "Hey, why aren't you late today Moe?"

"My mom finally got fed up," Moe sniffed, "She said she would spank me if I didn't behave like a good student." Ichigo and Miwa laughed at that.

"Really now?" Miwa raised an eyebrow, still smiling, "So that means no sleeping in class?" The girls sat in their respective seats, close by each other.

Moe squirmed. "Well I can't help that... Don't tell my mom okay?"

The Miwa saluted as Ichigo winked and said, "Wouldn't dream of it."

They stopped talking when the teacher entered the room and class officially started.

* * *

******-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-**

* * *

"_Kishu Ikisatashi._" A high, almost childish voice emitted from a large blue ball of light.

"Hai, Deep Blue-sama. "A green haired, pale teenager appeared, kneeling before the light. His dark green hair was short, except for two long bunches in front of his large pointy ears, held together with two identical red rings. **(AN: What IS that in his hair? What do you call it?)**

"_I order you to go to Earth and kill the humans, as they are the only reason we cannot go back to our true home planet. See to it that they are all extinguished."_

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama." 'Kishu' stood up and bowed before disappearing again.

* * *

**-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-**

* * *

Ichigo whistled as she cheerfully walked out of the large high school, glad to be finished her "education" for the day. Finally, the weekend!

She stopped. What would she do during the weekend though? Miwa had to go out of town with her parents, and Moe was grounded. Usually the three of them would go to the mall or the arcade or something, but now that she was alone, what could she do to keep the boredom away?

**You should go to that new Red Data exhibit in the park.**

_Hm. That is a good idea. I should do that! _Ichigo mentally cheered and headed home. She exchanged her school bag for a small, over the shoulder purse, filled with her wallet, cell phone, some extra hair ties, and her keys. The redhead head to the nearest bus stop and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Ichigo stood at the back of a long line to go into the Red Data Exhibit, her eyebrow twitching in obvious annoyance. She had seen Aoyama-teme in the first bus that had stopped where she was waiting. She had let the bus go ahead as she waited for the next one. What a waste of her time. And because of him she had to come when everyone was gathering into this stupidly long line!

**Of course. It's not because of your immaturity.**

_Pff, duh. It's all his fault. And besides you know seeing him makes me feel really bad. He has this really bad aura and even looking at him makes this feeling of hate bubble up out of nowhere._

**Hm. I still say you're being immature.**

_Well if you have so much to complain about, you explain to me why he makes me feel like that! _That got no answer. Ichigo smirked and resigned herself to a life of waiting in a ridiculously long line.

At about half way through the line, Ichigo felt a telltale pickle on the back of her neck, telling her she was being watched. She looked around but no one was looking in her direction and she could still feel that intense stare. With nowhere else to look, Ichigo glanced up.

A golden cat stood at the top of a large arch over the line of people. Its ruby eyes were glowing.

******-Helloyou! MynameisLINE-**

"Ryou come here for a second," a man with long brown hair in a low ponytail was sitting in front of a large super computer filled with many different sized screens streaming input from the surveillance cameras in the park.

"What is it Keiichiro?" Ryou, a slightly muscular, blond, eighteen year old turned to his guardian.

"Ryou, I think we found her."

"Really?" Ryou's eyes grew wide. "Let me see," he said as he rushed over to the huge computer.

When Ryou saw "her" on the screen, his aura seemed to shift. In Ryou's usually cold eyes, Keiichiro could see the presence of an almost undetectable emotion; Ryou was on his way to falling heads over heels with love.

**********-Helloyou! MynameisLINE**-  


Long past the Line Up Of Doom, Ichigo stared at a picture of a specific animal. In fact, it was a photo of a wild female Iriomate Wildcat with her cubs. Apparently the Iriomate Wildcats were an endangered species.

_It's really awful_, Ichigo sighed, _that such beautiful animals are so close to being destroyed._

**That it is my dear, that it is.**

Ichigo looked up and her eyes happened to come across the large clock hanging on the wall. At first her eyes passed it by until she realized what numbers the arrows were pointing at. Ichigo almost mechanically turned her head towards the clock. Then, she stiffly moved her entire body to follow. Her face was frozen for a second or two before her jaw dropped open.

It was 8: 30 pm already! Her dad was going to kill her! He was going to assume she was with a boy and start freaking out and yelling loudly and everyone in the neighborhood would hear and think the whole family was crazy and they were going to be all like, 'Oh hey Ichigo heard you went out with a boy again last night' and it was going to be soo embarrassing!

As this was happening, Ryou walked into the Red Data Exhibit, looking around for the red haired girl that he had seen on the computer. Only her DNA could be compatible with the Iriomate Wildcat and only she could use its rare abilities: she was one of a kind. They could not afford to let her get away.

Young teenage girls watched the gorgeous blond man, wanting to approach him and talk to him, but unable to because of the Do Not Disturb feeling he gave off.

Ryou finally spotted Ichigo, and was able to observe her strange actions before...

"GAAH! MY DAD'S GONNA KILL ME!" Ichigo screamed loudly. Everyone in the building stared at her and watched her race out of the building.

Ryou smirked. This was just too easy, all he had to do was follow her.

* * *

**********-Helloyou! MynameisLINE**-

* * *

Urg. Again, I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated in so long, I left my story at a cliffy, and when I finally update again, it's to change an already existing chapter. But I changed it a lot, because I decided it was horrible and I hated it. There's a poll on my profile asking if I should change the rest of the story like this too, please go and vote.

Anyway, from now on, I'll try my best to be more consistent for you guys!

BTW, Keiichiro is supposed to be sixteen or fifteen (fo shizzle) when Ryou's home gets burnt down, but it doesn't really make sense for someone that young to be driving an expensive red sports car, so Kei-kun's 17/18 in the italics and his real age comparative to Ryou and Ichigo (24 years old) otherwise.


	2. Who Are You?

Heads Over Heels with Love

**Heads Over Heels with Love**

**Me: **So Ichigo… what do you feel about being followed by Ryou neh?

**Ichigo: **Nya? :turns red and ears pop out: …? Followed? OH… You mean in the story… :Swears under breath because of mistake:

**Ryou: **Ha ha ha… So what was my perverted little strawberry thinking there?

**Ichigo:** :turns red again and both ears and tail pop out: Nothing!! Nothing AT ALL!!

**Ryou: **:smirks:I'd just like to tell you that I would DEFINITELY not stalk ANYONE, especially that baka strawberry who's not worth stalking.

**Me: **:snickers: Who said ANYTHING about _**stalking**_? :snickers again:

**Ryou: **:with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks:OK on with the story!!

**I WILL NOT do the Disclaimer more than once in one story thank you very much.**

**- Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah -**

Chapter Two:

The boy-from–the-dream (A.K.A. Ryou) was huffing and puffing by the time he got to Ichigo's house.

_**Boy she runs fast**_, he thought.

He glimpsed her going inside. About one minute after she went in, he heard her dad saying, no, pretty much yelling his head off,

"IICCHHHIIIIIIGGGGOOOOO!! ICHIGO!! You're late!! Where were you?! You're not supposed to be out that late!! WERE YOU WITH A BOY?? BECAUSE IF YOU WERE MISSY, YOU'LL BE IN **BIG** TROUBLE!!"

"Calm down dad!! I was at that new place down at the park, the Red Data exhibit and I lost track of the time. And NO I was NOT with a boy!!" (Who could this be but Ichigo?)

"Oh… Well, sweetheart you're a growing girl. Eat your dinner and eat lots of these vegetables your mother cooked."

Every one who heard this last statement by Ichigo's father sweatdropped, except Ichigo's father himself.

_**What a strange family**_, Ryou thought, _**especially the dad…**_

**- Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah -**,

Ryou was still there when the city clock chimed 10:30 pm, leaning back on the fence (or more like wall) of Ichigo's home, looking (I just really have to say this… He's just SO HOT!!) very cool. When he was sure that everyone in the neighbourhood was asleep and that there was no one on the street, he morphed into Alto, his cat for, and, using his light weight and agility to his advantage, ran up to Ichigo's house and made his way to her window. (How he knew which it was is another matter to be explained another time.) He peered in, his being a cat enabling him to see fine details in the dark, and saw the sleeping form of Ichigo.

_**She looks more beautiful when she's asleep**_, he thought, _**Rawr!! Get out of my head, you weird voice from nowhere, you!!**_

As he thought the second sentence, he started pawing over his head, as if to get rid of a thought bubble.

But it was true, he knew as he looked down again. She _**was**_ more beautiful when she was asleep.

Lucky for him, apparently Ichigo had forgotten to close and lock her window, as there was a small crack, large enough for him to squeeze through and he did just that. After he had gotten through, and changed back to his human form, (for he could only stay as a cat for 10 minutes at most before he stayed a cat forever) Ichigo suddenly started thrashing, yelling incoherent words and sentences, and the only thing she said that he could understand was 'Who are you?!'.

First he was startled, thinking that she was awake but realized that the way she was acting definitely meant she was asleep, and having a bad nightmare. He was then curious to whom she was dreaming of and crept a little closer, as if that would give him the answer.

He couldn't resist the urge and pulled closer, close enough to her bed so she could hug him if she wanted. Which she did. Although she was sleeping, she could feel a presence. She could also feel that they were very close, and that that presence made her feel happy and safe, made her feel all the pleasant feelings that a person can feel.

His eyes opened wide and he became somewhat red, and being a person who was known to not show feelings, that was a big thing. However, he stayed still, so as not to wake her and make her freak out because he knew she would if she saw him. What girl in her right mind would want a strange boy in their room while they are sleeping? Not to mention the questions, most of which he could not answer.

But he didn't try to pry her arms off for another reason. He felt pleasant there like that and didn't want to move, couldn't get himself to move away from the girl. He wondered why he felt like that. He also wondered what it was he felt.

Ichigo felt a sudden urge to wake up. So she did. And guess what she saw?


	3. Nya! Someone’s In My Room!

Heads Over Heels with Love

**Heads Over Heels with Love**

Nya! I have decided that I will take away the 5+ rule because _**people**_ are _**apparently**_ **not** going to give me _**anymore than **__**2**_ for the second chapter. And a thank you is directed at MewPirate and Nic0la-2oo8 for being the **ONLY** _**two**_ people to bear to review. And I understand if people have given up reading this story, however LITTLE :glares at non-reviewers: reviews I may get, I still trust you will actually **READ** the story. The main reason I didn't write is because I didn't get enough review. After I realized I wouldn't get anymore, I decided I'd keep writing anyway. But then I got lazy. But it's the _**non-reviewer's**_ faults I **GOT** lazy. At this rate :sighs: I probably won't get over 50. Anyway, enough about _**MY**_ problems, cause we don't care about _**me**_, no. I think you'd probably want to read about the _**characters**_ talking. :Snorts: The characters aren't even real...

**Me:** SO Ichigo… what do you think about Ryou being in your room?

**Ichigo: **Nya?! He's in my room??

**Ryou: **Did you even **read** the first chapter of the story?

**Ichigo:** Umm... Yes, I did!!

**Ryou: **:smirks: Did you read the second one?

**Ryou: **:snickers: You didn't read a story about your own self? :snickers again:

**Ryou: **Well? Did you read the second one?

**Ichigo: **:Humphs (you know, like when a person goes like, hmmph! Or something?): Of course I did!!

**Ryou: **Okay then, what was it about?

**Ichigo: **Why should I talk to _**you**_? You're mean to me.

**Me: **Than talk to me. I'm not mean to you. Okay. How many chapters does this story have so far? Including this one.

**Ichigo: **Umm... 5.

**Ryou: **She doesn't even know which chapter this is... :snickers again: There are three chapters you baka!! Just scroll down!!

**Ichigo: **Wahhh!! Ryou's being mean to me!! Start the story!! Wahh!!

**- Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah -**

**MewPirate:** Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much!! I like, LOVE you!! In the author loves reviewer type of way of course...

**Nic0la-2oo8:** Thank you thank you thank you!! **You** reviewed!!

**Nope. Not another Disclaimer.**

**Here's for your reviews! :**_(_**() **(He has a crooked moustache!!)

**HIP HIP, HORRAY!! HIP HIP, HORRAY!! ** (Even if I only got **TWO**!! _**TWO**_!!)

**- Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah -**

**Chapter Three: Nya! Someone's In My Room!**

**Last Chapter:**

_Ichigo felt a sudden urge to wake up. So she did. And guess what she saw?_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THERE'S ANOTHER PERSON IN MY ROOM!!"

_**- Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah -**_

Mwah ha ha ha ha!! That's what you get for NOT reviewing!! Ha ha!! (Sorry MewPirate and Nicola-2008!) Until I get three more reviews, that's all you get!! Pwahh ha ha ha!! Ha ha!! Ha!! Ha! Yes, I'm an _**ebil**_ little girl!! (I know I'm younger than most of **you** anyway. You all seem to be in grade 8 or college or university or older. Or slightly (a year) younger.) You know what? My author's note is _**vewy**_ lowng. Authors Note iz most of stowy.

along -nya!


	4. The Pink Café?

**Heads Over Heels with Love**

Okay, so, I'm sorry about being such a cruel person, but I just can't help it if I'm lazy... I'm naturally like that. When I don't do things for a long time that is. And thanks for reviewing, those people who read but didn't review, and thank you lionetspirit for being so encouraging! This chappy will be dedicated to you! (Although I don't think it will be that good). Everyone, I will update solely on Sundays and Saturdays! And remember, if you read it, you gotta review or I won't update! Hee hee... Right now, the two main characters have disappeared and I don't know where the others have gone off to, sooo... Let us get with the story!

**- Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah –**

**Chapter Four:**** The Pink Café?**

**Last, Last Chapter:**

_Ichigo felt a sudden urge to wake up. So she did. And guess what she saw?_

**Last Chapter:**

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THERE'S ANOTHER PERSON IN MY ROOM!!" _(Like I said, I'm SORRY OK?)

(This Chapter)

Ryou was lucky that Ichigo didn't say the word boy and that her parents were deep sleepers. As the parents were deep sleepers, and Ichigo didn't yell THAT loud, they didn't wake up. But even sleep couldn't separate Ichigo's father from his obsession for keeping Ichigo away from the males of the world.

Ryou quickly covered Ichigo's mouth to keep her from yelling any more.

"Quiet!" He hissed "Your parents can't know I'm here!"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, the fear suddenly fading away to anger, as she thought, _How can a man sneak into a person's room while the person is sleeping, and still have the privilege to tell them to be quiet?!_

But that was quickly replaced with shock as she realized that SOMEONE WAS IN HER ROOM. She looked up to see who it was. She found that his face was shrouded in shadow, which made it impossible for her eyes to see anything. (She isn't Mew Ichigo yet and the human eye couldn't see through the shadow.)

Her eyes grew wide but she made no struggle. Ryou finally took his hand away.

"Who are you?" She managed to whisper, still numb from the shock.

"I can't answer that right now," He answered, "You know that newly opened café, the pink one down near the Red Data exhibit? I suggest that if you want answers, you should go there tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded, her mind suddenly whizzing with thoughts, like, _the pink café?... Oh! THAT pink café!, _and _Who the heck is this guy? Why do I feel like I know him...?_

Ryou stepped further into the shadows of Ichigo's room, waiting for the right moment to morph into Alto and slip out of her room. The moment came 14 seconds later, when a big dark cloud floated in from of the beautiful full moon, blocking its light. As Alto squeezed through Ichigo's window, and the dark cloud passed, Ichigo laid back on top of her bed, no longer feeling the strangely pleasant presence of the stranger that was in her room.

Alto stayed beside Ichigo's window, unseen, watching Ichigo in a small nook he had found near her window, one that was warm and comfortable because there happened to be a hole, letting out warmth from Ichigo's room, and an old bird's nest covered with fluffy cotton balls that Ryou suspected had been stolen from Ichigo's room. That, or Ichigo herself had made this nest when she found this hole in her wall.

When 4 minutes had passed, Ryou ran nimbly down from his spot and behind the wall that was Ichigo's 'fence'. He turned into Ryou again and kept changing from Alto and Ryou again until he finally arrived into the pink café that was his home.

Alto changed to Ryou and Ryou turned the lock and ran into the café, locking it behind him. He walked into the basement that was his lab and opened a drawer. There it was, the thing he had been looking for. It was a bottle filled with a liquid that looked like gas. It was something he himself had recently concocted.

One drop enabled him to stay, not only the 5 minutes he was supposed to, but the whole day as Alto, without any dangers of staying a cat whatsoever. Of course there was a limit. It only lasted for a day and more than 5 minutes over that, poof! There was Ryou, now forever a cat named Alto. It didn't matter whether he actually DID stay as a cat for 24 hours and 5 minutes, because the potion only stayed in his bloodstream for that long.

It had been put in a special air and water tight bottle that could withstand any damage at all and still not break. It (the bottle) was designed to open for Ryou only, with a lid that scanned and analyzed your finger prints and compared them with Ryou's. It couldn't be held by anyone other then Ryou and Keiichiro. (How they make like that, I don't know. That's how secret it is. Besides, if being a Mew Mew is possible, anything is.)

This was all needed because if anyone stole it from Ryou, he wouldn't be able to stay a cat longer than 5 minutes and since he would need to do a lot of things as Alto for a long time, the consequences would be dire.

Ryou cautiously poured a drop into his mouth and than put the bottle on the ground. He morphed into Alto. Alto took the (waterproof) yellow handkerchief off his neck and turned it over. He carefully searched for the pocket that was cleverly made to blend in to the kerchief. He found the tiny strand of yellow string and used his teeth to pull. The pocket was now visible. He dropped the bottle into the pocket and closed it again. Then he tied the kerchief around his neck again and morphed back.

He was ready.

**- Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah - Nyah –**

So this chappy isn't that long. No big deal. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, **Chapter Five: I'm a Mew?! nya!** .

Ok? Love y'alls!! And cookie to every one who reads this!! Even the non-reviewers! (I HALF promise I won't take as long as last time. Half.) PM me about any ideas you may have for this story!! And tell me about any mistake I may have made!!

Also, I just to tell you something half random and half related. When I'm not writing this story and I think about it, I have a writers' block. But when I start writing, it comes out without me having to think!! Isn't that just _**weird **_?? Hee hee!!

C-e-e-e-e-e-e-e- ya!! (Or probably not... Hee hee!!)

along nya!


	5. Meeting the Morons

I took down this "original chapter" because it was irritating me. So pointless, so ridiculous. =~=""

So… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ~Ducks to avoid thrown spears and knives~

I know I was away a very long time. Over two years in fact. At least I have come back, and brought with me a more matured mind set. I'm too lazy to go back and change the previous chapters and I'm pretty sure you guys would not like to be bothered with a whole bunch of spam in your inbox for stuff you will never read again. I'll make this chapter as long as I can, but no promises!

I haven't read Tokyo Mew-Mew fanfictions for a long time and it's been quite a while since I've finished watching the anime, so please bear with me. Also, Ryou's Alto time has been changed to 10 minutes instead of 5. And the characters' ages are different from the ones of the anime. I'm not sure of the others, but Ichigo is a sophomore in high school. (That means she's 15 folks!)

And keep in mind that I haven't watched TMM for a long time, so characters may be OOC.

**Standard Disclaimer applied**. :P

So without further adieu, the real chapter five:

**EDIT- 10/22/2010**

I've just realized how unfitting the title is for the chapter, so I changed it. Hope you guys don't mind!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Moronic Men**

Ichigo shot up. Where was she? Where was HE? There was a guy-a potential stalker!-in her room and she had acted like a total airhead! When there is an unknown guy in your room in the middle of the night, a girl is not supposed to get all cozy with him.

_**Really Ichigo**_, a voice in her head said, _**where is your stupid common sense? Tch.**_

_But_ _it's all good! _Ichigo thought back, _I'm not mentally scarred, the dude never tried to hurt me, and we both agree that that man was a FINE piece of meat. _**Growl!**

_**Tch**__, _she replied. _**I'm still disappointed in you.**_

'…'_  
_

'…'

'…'

_**But that young man was **_**fine**_**. He has the best ass I've ever seen. I'd definitely tap that.**_

_I knew you'd come around. Am I the only one who thinks it's extremely weird to talk to myself like this?_

When her other voice didn't answer her, Ichigo merely shook her head and stood up. Time to get ready for-

"AHHHH! SCHOOL!"

Downstairs, Ichigo's mother and father giggled.

**~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~**

Ichigo stood at the gate of her school, open mouthed. It was closed. It. Was. Closed. Which meant no classes. She was pretty sure there were no holidays so that meant, of course, that it was the weekend. And now that she thought back on it, both her parents were home and they had been laughing at her. (AN: ㅠ.ㅠ Poor Ichigo.) Her parents were so mean!

_Ah well_. _At least I can go to the 'new pink café' that the stranger-and-potential-stalker-but-really-hot-man was talking about! Where was it again? Near the Red Data exhibit I visited yesterday? _

After dropping off her bag at home, changing, picking up her wallet and yelling at her parents, Ichigo set out to the train station. As she stepped onto the train, Ichigo spotted a mass of strangely familiar black hair. Hiding behind her seat, she peered over the blue nylon material. Her stomach clenched.

It was HIM. The smart, preppy, jock. The guy who had captured every girl's heart, except for hers. Aoyama Masaya. Tsk. The bastard. He was so fake, it wasn't even funny. Fucking turd. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't get off the train so she would wait and try her best to not let him see her.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1...

Aaand he was staring at her now. Oh look, how wonderful. He was walking towards her. She smiled 'hello' at him. Why did these horrible things always happen to her?

"Hello," the devil spawn smiled angelically at her. She inwardly shuddered. How scary. "You're Momomiya Ichigo-san right? Nice to meet you." His politeness made her want to gag. God he was gross. Did he have to stand so close to her?

"Yup, that's me! And you must be Aiyose Manode-kun?" No one else would be able to see this, as the 'polite young man' was smiling just as kindly as before, but Ichigo's intense scrutiny let her see a teeny tiny twitch on the tip of Aoyama's ear.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, but that is not my name. It is close though. I am Aoyama Masaya." 'Aiyose Manode' and 'Aoyama Masaya' were nowhere near close. He knew it and she knew it and they both knew that he was only being polite.

"Aiyema Maseda-kun?" Just this one time and she would stop trying to bait him. To her amusement, his mega-watt smile dimmed for less than a fraction of a millisecond. No one but she would ever be wary enough of Aoyama to notice.

"No, Momomiya-san, it's Aoyama Masaya." Sadly for her, he gave no other signs of irritation. At least he had the courtesy to continue with his formality and use her surname.

"OH! I am so sorry!" Ichigo pretended to blush in embarrassment. Aoyama was pretty good at pretending, and he was very observant, but she was The Mistress of Acting -with certificates to prove it-, and her observational skills, though unknown to others, were the best of the best. "Aoyama Masaya-kun? Aren't you that heartthrob that every girl at school is screaming about every day?"

When Aoyama blushed, Ichigo sneered at him mentally. He was sooo fake. Ichigo outwardly blushed as well, and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "I can definitely see why…" she murmured. She wanted to retch.

Aoyama turned away, as dark red as her hair. When Ichigo looked closely, there was a suspicious small bulge in his… pants… that hadn't been there before. Ichigo wanted to shoot him until he was completely ash and gunpowder and then vomit all over his remains.

Sickening, but that was how much she disliked him. "Ah, Momomiya-san! The train has stopped!"

_Thank you, captain obvious._ She thought, but smiled sweetly at him. "I guess we should get off right about now. It's been a real pleasure to meet you Masaya-kun. I hope we meet again soon." _I really hope we don't_. She hurried off the train and soon was out of sight. Masaya sighed and got off the train as well. He couldn't believe his lack of control! But that girl was really cute. He sighed again.

Ichigo arrived at the park where the Red Data exhibit had been and looked around. Pink café, pink café, hmmm... Where was it? Ichigo looked up and caught sight of a gold statue high in the air, beyond the forest. It was shaped in the likeness of a cat with rubies for the eyes. The cat sat regally, its eyes glinting mysteriously at her.

"Well," Ichigo walked towards the forest. "It's a start."

As she continued walking, the forest seemed to get darker and darker. There was a strange rustling in the bushes but she paid it no mind, as there was no one to see her pretend to be scared.

**~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~**

Floating in the air, a green haired boy with abnormally large pointy ears and yellow-green eyes observed Ichigo curiously. As he continued peering at her, he realised something.

_She's kinda cute._ He blushed, but he ignored it and kept his watch over the girl. He had been ordered to station himself above the forest near the pink café where two scientists were reportedly researching the mew aqua. If there were any strange people with animal-like characteristics, he was to take them hostage and transport them back to their planet so Pai could study their genes. And then, of course, kill them.

A rustle in the bushes down below made his ears perk up and he looked down again. He was sure the girl should have screamed or at least looked scared, but nothing. Normal girls like her would have already been scared by the darkness of the forest, but even the suspicious rustling hadn't set her off. That was supposed to be strange, wasn't it? He wasn't sure if it was strange enough for Pai -the picky jerk- but he was going to say it was anyway. So now, all he had to wait for was his monster to come out and attack.

**~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~**

Ichigo calmly stared at the weird rat-thing.

_I didn't know rats could grow so big._

_**Me either. Maybe it's an experiment?**_

_Hmm. Why would a scientist want to make a huge-ass rat? Sounds kinda stupid to me._

_**Maybe it's not a human scientist's experiment, but an alien scientist's experiment, and it's being used on us to see if we are actually a super powered hero who has animal characteristics, and if we are, the aliens will kidnap us and find the best way to overcome our powers so the aliens can take over the world.**_

_What are you talking about? We are the same people, so you and I both know that that was completely ridiculous._

_**No, that was a very plausible idea! Also, I'm actually not-**_

_Never mind. Let's talk about this later, cuz the crazy rat-thing is hurting my eardrums too much for me to think properly._

**~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~**

His chimera anima had walked out but it wasn't doing anything...

"RAWRRR!" Ah, there was its battle cry. He watched the girl closely. What would she do?

**~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~**

Ichigo covered her ears and groaned. It was so loud! She bent over to try to lessen the noise, to no avail.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, and immediately the rat stopped. Ichigo straightened up and nodded at the rat. "Thank you."

The rat seemed to nod back at her.

**~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~**

_WHAT IS THE FUCKING THING DOING? _He screamed angrily. It was all in his head, of course, but it still made him feel better. The stupid thing wasn't supposed to listen to the girl! And why wasn't she running away or at least transforming into something?

He zapped the rat through his connection to it and yelled at it to attack her.

The chimera roared at the girl again and stood up on its hind legs. _There,_ he thought, smirking evilly. _That's bound to make her do something_.

But to his extreme frustration, one glare from the girl and the rat quieted down again. What was he supposed to tell Pai? He gulped. If he told Pai that a normal girl was able to control his chimera, Pai would just give him one of those scary glares and call him an incompetent moron who couldn't do anything properly. And then Pai would report him to Deep Blue. And his privileges to go to Earth as he pleased would be revoked. How horrible.

Ah well. If you wanted something done properly, you had to do it yourself. He cancelled the parasite and sent it to a random space-time pocket. Pai would get that. (In the face, he secretly hoped.)

And with that, he swooped down.

**~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~**

Ichigo glared at the loud rat-thing. What was it spazzing about? It was getting on her nerves. She glared at it some more and it became quiet again. She was glad that it was being so obedient, but why wouldn't it move out of the way? It was way too big for her to walk around too!

As she kept staring at the creature, her eyes caught sight of a sudden and barely discernable glow coming from its body. The glow became brighter and a strange small blob began to form. The creature gave one last squeal before the blob completely separated itself and the huge rat-thing shrank rapidly until it was just a normal grey rat.

The blob floated up and disappeared into a dark rip in the sky -_**Wasn't there before**__,_ the voice in her head told her- that closed up after the blob's entrance.

Her view of the sky was blocked by a flying body. It was a boy with green hair and yellowish eyes. _He has really huge ears. Might be an alien_, she mused.

**~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~**

He sneered at her but inwardly cooed at how cute the girl was. Her big brown eyes, her adorable pigtails, her... plush, pink lips. They were begging him to kiss them. And he would obey, of course. But first, the introductions.

"Hey there cutie. My name is Kisshu. I am going to kiss you." And he lunged at her.

**~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~=Line Break=~**

Ichigo stood stock still for a few moments.

_ASDFHJKL_, she slowly tried to understand what was happening. _A RANDOM ALIEN DUDE IS KISSING ME. GET-HIM-OFF-GET-HIM-OFF-GET-HIM-OFF!_

_**ICHIGO YOU IDIOT, PUSH HIM AWAY!**_ The voice in her head screamed at her.

HOW?_ HE'S GRABBING ON TO ME!_

_**I DON'T KNOW HOW AND I DON'T CARE JUST GET HIM OFF!**_

Ichigo snapped out of her frenzied mental screaming in time to see a tanned fist slamming into the side of the the alien's head.

* * *

You know I love you guys right? (Please don't kill meeee!) R&R s'il vous plait!


	6. Kickass, RAWR!

This chapter is cuz I felt so bad about leaving the story for such a long time. It's gonna be short but it's something. And there's gonna be a kickass (literally XD) Ichigo in here.

All your reviews and story alerts made me giddy. :3

* * *

**Chapter Six: You just kissed me didn't you… MWAHAHA!**

Ouch.

"AGHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?" Kisshu screamed.

_Why is he screaming?_

_**Well wouldn't you scream if a hand came out of nowhere and punched you?**_

_That's different. I'm a girl._

… _**I might have actually believed that you cared about that kinda stuff if I didn't know you so well.**_ ==;;

_Hmph._

_**You're just doing that cuz you have no other excuses.**_

_~pout~ But he was LOUD._

_**Aw you're so cute! Well, I can't actually see that pout but I'm imagining that it's uber cute. Cuz I know you are.**_

_Lawlz. You're funny. You said uber. _

_**What did I say about using text speech in your mind?**_

_... I'm sowwy._

_**AHH SO CUTE! ~GLOMP~**_

_Thanks for that. Really, I am very grateful that a mass of spiritual energy just launched itself at me from the depth of my mind and attacked me._

_**You're welcome babe. By the way, the guy who punched the alien is trying to talk to you. Oh! Another hot man vying for your attention! I'm so jealous!**_

_But you're me._

… _**I'm actually not-**_

_He just poked me. Gottagobye!_

Ryou stared at the girl and tried to talk to her. "Hey are you okay?" She didn't answer so he poked her and the shoulder. She stared at him strangely.

"Uh yeah sure. I mean another then having my lips molested by an alien and having my first kiss stolen, I'm fine. Really."

Ichigo took a good look at this new man. Tussled blonde locks, piercing blue eyes, tanned, muscular body **(AN: Ryou is so ~drool~. I'm glad that I'm still younger than him. My idolization of him is less weird that way) **and a really nice ass. Yum.

_ASDFHJKL!_

_**Yes, Ichigo?**_

_DOESTHISGUYSEEMFAMILIARTOYOU,CUZISWEARI'VESEENHIMBEFORE!_

_**Wait, gimme a second to separate the words... Oh. Yup. He was in that one dream and he was also in that one vision- you know the one you had when you were at the Red Data exhibit?- and you saw him one more time, in person, at the Red Data exhibit. Remember?**_

_Nope! :D_

_**Aww- that smiley is so fitting for you! Cute! Anyway, I think that stranger guy who was in your room the night before was him.**_

_How can you tell?_

_**His ass.**_

_...__Ur weird._

_**Thank you. I try.**_

When the guy poked her again, Ichigo snarled at him. "I let you do that the first time but if you poke me again, I kill drop kick your fine ass to Mr. Alien-dude-who-took-my-first-kiss-without-permission's planet. Seriously. I mean it." When his finger got closer to her, she narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare-YOU DARE! YOU JUST POKED ME. OH MAI GAWD. IMMA DROP KICK YOU NOW COME HERE SO MY LEG CAN REACH YOU! STOP MOVING! COME BACK HERE! GRAWWR!" Ichigo chased Ryou around the clearing, trying to kick him. Ryou, being the agile teen that he was, easily avoided her, smirking.

"Heh. You both really suck." His smirk grew even wider as her face turned red with rage. Kish just sat there, nursing his bump and glaring at Ryou.

"RAAAWWWRRRR!" Ryou's smirk dropped as Ichigo finally was able to reach him and, ~kick~!

"AHHHhhh~!"

Ichigo shaded her eyes with her hand and whistled. Kish's eyes were wide with horror. How could a girl be that strong? He "meeped" in fear when she turned her head to him and smiled creepily.

"You're the guy who kissed me just now." Her eyes grew freakishly wide. Kisshu nearly pissed his pants, he was so scared. "OHOHO! The many ways I could torture you!" Ichigo's grin stretched wider and Kisshu nearly fainted from sheer terror. Just then, Ryou had arrived back to the clearing. Ichigo turned her creepy grin to his limping form

Two girly screams could be heard resonating in the dark forest.

**~=Line-Break=~=Line-Break=~=Line-Break=~=Line-Break=~**

Somewhere in North America, a long time into the future, a married couple lay on their beds, unable to sleep. They were having problems with their Happy Life Home, and their children, Wendy and Peter, were thinking strange thoughts pertaining to lions and an African veldt.

Suddenly they heard two screams.

"Did you hear that Lydia?"

"Yes, George, I did."

The couple huddled together in their beds, too scared to sleep.

* * *

Right in that last scene, I made a reference to a short story called The Veldt, by Ray Bradbury. Highschoolers studying short stories at school may know of it. (Or might know of it in the future.)

So how was it? It's really short, I know. I made a shot at humor here, but I'm not sure if it was actually funny. ==""

And did you see the underlying mystery of what, exactly, the voice in Ichigo's head really is?

IF YOU R&R, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :D


	7. Meeting Keiichiro

Oh, btw, Ryou is eighteen. Just so you know.

**Chapter Seven: Meeting Keiichiro**

After the incident with the mouth-raping alien, Ichigo was led to the pink café by a Ryou who had suddenly grown a backbone. As they entered the opening of the hedge surrounding the obnoxiously pink building, Ryou stopped abruptly. Ichigo slammed into him.

"Urgg!" She growled at Ryou as he chuckled in amusement. His face then turned serious.

"What is about to be said in this building cannot ever be repeated to anyone. Understand?" Ryou looked at Ichigo sternly.

Not one to be intimidated, Ichigo straightened her spine. "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone! I thought that would have been obvious. Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Ryou looked as if he was going to tease her again, so Ichigo interrupted him. "Do _not_ answer that."

"Pfft. I don't need your help to make fun of you," Ryou smirked.

"Fuck you!" She scowled.

"..." Ryou leered at her.

"You pervert!" Ichigo's face turned a bright red as she caught what he was implying.

"I didn't say anything." Ryou coolly replied, smirking once more. Ichigo barred her teeth at him. He ignored her.

Ryou turned to the door and opened it. Suddenly, there was a blinding white light, and then...

"Uwaaah!" Ichigo gasped, looking astounded by the overwhelming cuteness. High ceilings painted with rainbows and clouds, white chairs shaped into hearts, pale green walls, thin, pink arches... an otaku's heaven.

However, Ichigo had not gasped because she loved how cute it was. She was, in truth, shocked at Ryou's evil genius. Of course, not one person would think there to be anything even vaguely suspicious in such a public, popular, and sickeningly cute café, would they? No one would ever dream that a restaurant with pretty, delicious cakes and innocent, innocent looking maids would actually be a cover for a secret hideout.

_**Well, no one but the most evil and paranoid, obviously**_.

_Shaddup for a sec, I'm trying to think._

_**Psh. Fine. Be that way.**_

_What do you think Ryou needs us for?_

_**Well, it obviously has something to do with that green haired alien you smooched with earlier.**_

_HEY, I DIDN'T SMOOCH WITH HIM, HE SMOOCHED WITH ME._

_**I know you enjoyed it though.**_

_I didn't- you saw me, I was freaking out and trying to get him off me! And you were too, in case you forgot!_

_**Bullshit. Inside, deep, deep, deeeeep inside, you were enjoying it vaguely. Admit it.**_

…

_**See? Oh, by the way, a hottie is trying to get your attention.**_

Ichigo snapped out of her internal discussion to see a good-looking, handsome man smiling in front of her. He looked nice. Very, very nice. Too nice, in fact. It actually reminded her of Aoyama.

So she punched him. Hard.

:THWAM:

"Urgg..." Keiichiro quietly took the punch and clutched his face. He peered at Ichigo from between his fingers and laughed.

Ichigo was, needless to say, extremely shocked. She had just punched him, and the guy was laughing, instead of complaining and throwing a tantrum. From what she could see of his face and body posture, he wasn't even vaguely angry. In fact, he wasn't even thinking of thinking about being vaguely angry. He was just shocked and somewhat amused.

_If it were Aoyama-teme, he definitely wouldn't laugh and he'd be reallllly mad, though he wouldn't show it._

_**Maybe he's a real, true to heart, kind man? Someone who's nice because he is, and not nice to cover something up?**_

_I guess he isn't another Aoyama if that is the case. I'll say sorry._

"Um-um-um-um-" Ichigo stuttered. Ryou and Keiichiro stared at her curiously. "I am sosososo sorry I didn't mean to punch you I mean I did but it wasn't because you were you and actually I don't know you so it might have been because you were you but I'm just so used to nice people being secret evil bastards and I'm sorry and I know you're not an evil bastard but," her face was turning purple by this point. "I mean you might be because I don't know you but you probably aren't but I thought you were and I always have this instinct to punch really nice looking people because they are usually like Aoyama-teme and-" Ichigo stopped because Ryou had slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up." Ichigo mumbled something and tried to wrench Ryou's hand off her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that." Ryou smirked evilly. Ichigo finally succeeded in pulling the hand away from her nose and took a deep, desperate gasp, before collapsing with coughs. Ryou laughed at her.

Keiichiro cleared his throat and the two teens looked over at him questioningly.

"Ryou," Ichigo got the distinct feeling that Keiichiro was somehow wink-wink-nudge-nudging without having to physically wink-wink-nudge-nudge. "Who is this beautiful young lady?

Ryou looked like he was about to LOL when the brunette said that and Ichigo knew if Ryou LOL'ed, the man would LOL too, and she didn't want to be LOL'ed at. So she answered instead.

"Ah, my name is Momomiya Ichigo. I am a tenth grader at Tokyo High. Douzoyoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Ichigo bowed politely.

"Kochirakoso yoroshiku, Ichigo-san. I am Akasaka Keiichiro, a... friend... of Ryou's and the café's chef." Keiichiro smiled warmly at her. Ichigo smiled back just as warmly, looking for all the world like a normal tenth grader. (In truth, she just didn't want to seem suspicious.)

"Keiichiro. Let's go. We're wasting time." Ryou tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ah. Yes, I suppose that is so." Keiichiro bowed and outstretched a hand to Ichigo. "Mademoiselle, would you allow me the honour of escorting you to our _real_ hideout?" Ichigo cautiously took his hand and nodded.

The trio walked through a pair of swinging doors in the back of the restaurant area and past a long hallway with doors on either side. Ichigo stared curiously at a staircase directly to the right of the hallway entrance.

_So they live in this building?_

_**It appears so.**_

_Oh... do you think there will be any chance of me going up there and walking in on one of the guys after a shower, and only tin a towel?_

_**The possibility of that is very high.**_

_... Cool._

The two men led Ichigo to the very end of the hallway, where there was a door that looked the same as every other door she had seen. They went into this door and (lo and behold!) discovered another hallway, this time a short one. There where doors lining this hallway as well, but Ryou and Keiichiro seemed to be headed for a specific door to the left, placed in the exact middle of the corridor.

Ryou took out a key he had hidden somewhere on his person and inserted it into the key hole. Then he turned the knob.

Ichigo braced herself, anticipating another bright light.


End file.
